


Earthly Delights

by elyndys



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyndys/pseuds/elyndys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob is a gardener working at Felipe's holiday home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earthly Delights

When Felipe is awoken by the doorbell at 8am on the first day of his vacation, he’s really not very happy at all. He contemplates not answering, but whoever’s there rings again, so he swears to himself and drags himself downstairs, ready to scowl at the person disturbing his lie-in. When he finally opens the door, though, he’s suddenly not nearly so annoyed, because the guy standing there is tall and handsome, with lovely blue eyes and a short, reddish beard.

He looks a little surprised when he sees Felipe, though. “Oh… morning,” he says, a little uncertainly. “My name’s Rob. I’m here to do the garden,” he explains, gesturing around him at the expansive lawn. 

“Oh!” Felipe exclaims. “Yes, my parents tell me. They are not here now, but they say you will come. Sorry, I forgot,” he says with an embarrassed little smile. He wishes he’d at least combed his hair or something, he must look a mess, standing here barefoot in just shorts and an old t-shirt. Nevertheless, he feels it’s only polite to welcome this good-looking guy into his house, so he stands aside and invites him in.

“No problem,” says Rob, giving him a friendly smile as he steps into the hall. “Are you looking after the house for them then?”

Felipe shakes his head. “No, is their house, for holidays, but they are at home in Brazil. I am on holiday here now. Is winter at home, so I come here for the sun,” he says, grinning. “You would like some coffee?”

“Please,” says Rob, following Felipe as he heads to the kitchen. “Thought I’d get here early, crack on before it gets too hot.”

Felipe nods. “Is very hot,” he agrees. “I think maybe you burn,” he says, frowning. This guy looks pretty fair-skinned, with his blue eyes and evident ginger genes - Felipe can see a lot of freckles on his bare arms. 

“I’ve got my factor 50,” Rob says with a grin. “I’ll be fine. But thanks for your concern.” The smile he gives Felipe makes his heart skip entirely too happily for this time in the morning, but that's OK with Felipe. Waking up to handsome older men is one of his favourite things.

They take their coffee out to the garden and Rob describes the work he’s going to do, but Felipe’s only half-listening. He doesn’t really care about the garden, but Rob has a nice voice, a nice way of speaking, and Felipe doesn’t think he’ll get tired of looking at his face any time soon either. 

"Well, I'd better make a start," says Rob eventually.

"And I will put on some clothes," says Felipe, chuckling.

"Don't feel you have to on my account," murmurs Rob. "It's your house. Just act as if I'm not here."

Felipe smiles as he heads back inside. That could be dangerous. But then, Felipe's never been scared of a little danger.

He showers quickly, puts on some clean shorts and a t-shirt, and heads back down to the kitchen. As he makes himself some breakfast he looks out of the window at Rob, already hard at work trimming bushes and chopping foliage. He's a bit far away for Felipe to get a proper look, though, so he takes his breakfast outside onto the patio and watches. After all, it's best that he keeps a close eye on the quality of Rob's work - he'd hate his parents to get ripped off. He's glad it's already bright enough to justify sunglasses, so he can ogle relatively discreetly. Rob is a slim guy, but even from this distance he can make out the flex of his biceps as he handles the shears, and when he picks up the chainsaw Felipe can't look away. 

He thinks he's been rumbled when Rob turns towards him - his stomach flips as he looks right at him, chainsaw in hand - but if he has, Rob doesn't mention it, just calls out, "Got somewhere I can plug this in?"

Felipe swallows, his mouth suddenly dry. "Sure," he manages. "Just here," he says, pointing at the wall of the house just to his right. When Rob comes near, Felipe can smell suncream and deodorant, can see the trickles of sweat on Rob's face and neck, and when he bends down to plug the saw in Felipe can't resist getting a good look. Rob's arse is not bad, not bad at all, even in the loose work trousers he's wearing. 

Felipe watches avidly as Rob wields the saw, pruning branches and cutting back overgrowth. He’s sure Rob knows what he's doing, but Felipe doesn't even care if he cuts down his mum's best rose bushes, he could watch him do this all day. It's barely 10 o'clock in the morning but Felipe already feels his temperature rising rapidly. He watches Rob wipe the sweat from his brow with the back of his arm, and reflexively licks his lips.

"You would like a drink?" he calls. "You look hot." 

Rob looks over with a smile. "That'd be brilliant, mate," he says.

Felipe smiles back, feeling just a little giddy at that smile, and goes to fetch some water from the house. He fills a jug with ice and water and slices of lime, and brings it out to the patio table with two glasses. Rob is waiting for him. 

"You can help yourself when you want," says Felipe, pouring two glasses and sitting down again.

"That's very generous of you," says Rob. He drains the glass in one long drink, and Felipe tries to be subtle as he watches his throat when he swallows. "I don't get such good service at most jobs I go to."

Felipe wouldn't normally extend this hospitality to workmen, but maybe he would if they all looked like Rob. He thinks there’s plenty of other services he’d be willing to offer him. "I will do my best," he says, with a cheeky smile, and Rob returns it before heading back to work.

He's done with the chainsaw, and Felipe is momentarily disappointed, until Rob kneels to start weeding the border. He holds his phone in his hand so, if Rob were to turn around, he’d have some kind of reason to still be sitting there, rather than just blatantly staring at Rob's arse as he works. 

He’s still happily daydreaming when Rob comes over for another drink. “You’ve come all the way from Brazil to Miami for your holidays, and you’re just going to sit in your own garden?” he teases. 

Felipe raises his eyebrows. “Is what it is for,” he says. “Is why you are here, to make it nice.”

Rob chuckles. “True,” he says. “But you know, if you wanna go out or anything, I’ll be fine here by myself, you don’t need to keep waiting on me, honestly. I should bring my own water anyway.”

Felipe waves a hand dismissively. “Is fine, I like to be here,” he says. “Is why I came,” he adds with a smile. He thought he'd have to go out to find hot guys - he never expected one to just turn up on his doorstep, so he might as well enjoy it.

He goes inside to fetch a book, and comes back out to recline on a sun lounger on the patio and ‘read’. He can see the dirt on Rob’s hands, smears of it on his face as well, and Felipe imagines those dirty hands leaving marks all over his body, pushing his thighs apart so Rob can get between them. He finds it way too easy to let his imagination run away with him, turning himself on with thoughts of Rob’s rough hands touching him, his hot mouth on Felipe’s skin, having his way with him in the seclusion of the garden. 

Felipe’s getting hard, and that excites him even more, knowing the object of his fantasies is only a few metres away, oblivious to Felipe’s dirty thoughts. Felipe wants to touch himself right there, rub himself through his shorts till he’s ready to come; the thought of doing it so shamelessly gets him even hotter, but instead he gets up and creeps back into the house, upstairs to the back bedroom that overlooks the garden. It’s a spare room, not Felipe’s own, but that doesn’t stop him from putting his hand in his shorts, his other hand braced on the windowsill as he jerks himself off rapidly, his eyes on Rob below. The sun is higher in the sky now, the temperature rising, and Rob has taken his t-shirt off, carefully rubbing sun cream over his skin, and Felipe is ready to explode, imagining his own hands running over that slippery skin, stroking over Rob's strong shoulders and chest and pressing himself against that slick, lean body. 

He doesn't want to have to change his clothes, because that would look suspicious, but equally he doesn't want to make a mess of the wall, so he sinks to the floor and pushes his shorts down and t-shirt up, letting himself come all over his stomach with a quiet groan of satisfaction. He hasn't had a wank that good in ages, and he's sure it won't be the last time he gets himself off over the handsome gardener.

He feels a pleasant post-orgasmic lethargy settling over him, and after his early wake-up call this morning he decides to go to his own room and take a nap. He’s on holiday, after all. When he wakes up, refreshed and in time for a relaxed lunch, it takes him a moment before he remembers who’s in his garden, and when he does he can’t stop a grin from spreading across his face. 

He goes back downstairs and helps himself to some leftover pasta his mum has thoughtfully left in the fridge, and takes it out to the patio. He’s delighted to find Rob already sitting there, still without his shirt on, eating a sandwich from a Tupperware box. 

“Where’ve you been then?” Rob asks in greeting.

 _‘Wouldn’t you like to know,’_ thinks Felipe with a naughty thrill, but he smiles and says, “I was sleeping.”

“Alright for some, eh,” says Rob with a wry smile. 

Felipe laughs. “Is very nice,” he says. “Is the perfect start for my holiday.” He can’t imagine a better one. “How many days you will come?” he asks, wondering how long he’ll be able to indulge in Rob’s company. 

“Your mum and dad said a week, to start with,” Rob explains. “And if I don’t get it all done in that time, I can come back.”

Felipe feels a little disappointed; a week isn’t long at all! He’ll have to make the most of it while he can. “Well, I am here for two weeks, so is fine if you don’t finish in a week,” he says with a smile. “I think there is a lot to do.”

“Oh yeah, there is,” agrees Rob. “It’s a big place.”

“And maybe it will rain,” adds Felipe with a grin, nodding up at the cloudless blue sky.

Rob laughs. “You never know.”

Felipe goes back to idly reading his book when Rob returns to work. Even though he’s already masturbated today he still feels the low heat of excitement in his belly as he watches Rob digging the borders, the muscles of his back and arms tightening and tensing with the effort as he works. Surely Rob must know he’s watching. Felipe’s only made the most minute attempts at disguising it. He doesn’t want to make Rob uncomfortable, but so far, he’s been nothing but friendly. Receptive, even. He must know he’s a good-looking guy, just as Felipe knows his own body is nothing to be ashamed of. Surely Rob couldn’t possibly object to a cute younger man eyeing him up. 

By the time it gets to four o'clock, Felipe can see Rob packing up his things ready to leave.

“If you like, you can take a shower here,” he offers, feeling bold and a little cheeky. “You are very dirty.”

Rob grins. “Yeah, it’s a hazard in this line of work,” he says. “And that’s very kind of you, but I don’t want to get your bathroom and towels dirty.”

“Don’t worry,” Felipe says, waving a hand. “I will find a towel we use for the dog,” he adds, grinning back.

“Oh, I see how it is,” murmurs Rob, but he follows Felipe inside, taking off his dirty boots by the back door before Felipe leads him up to the bathroom. 

“Anything you need, you can use,” he says. “Soap, shampoo.” He goes to fetch a towel from the cupboard on the landing, and when he comes back, Rob is already stripped to his underwear. Felipe has to concentrate very hard to stop himself staring with very wide eyes, and he can’t prevent the rush of blood that goes straight to his groin.

“Thanks,” says Rob as he takes the towel, and Felipe is certain he’s onto him now, but the faint smirk on his face makes him think it’s really not a problem.

Felipe manages to raise a weak smile in return, trying to remain cool as he backs out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He takes a deep breath and heads back downstairs, willing his overeager cock to subside. He goes to the kitchen and takes two beers from the fridge, taking the caps off both and going through to the sitting room. It doesn’t take long till Rob comes back down the stairs, his hair damp and tousled, and his cheeks pink, and Felipe’s stomach flips at how attractive he looks. 

“That feels a lot better,” says Rob, and Felipe has to agree.

He holds up one of the beer bottles. “You will stay for a drink?” he asks, smiling winningly. “You work hard all day, you deserve it.”

Rob doesn’t hesitate for more than a moment. “Well, seeing as it’s already open,” he says with a chuckle, and sits down on the sofa when Felipe invites him. 

Felipe has already set up the Xbox, hoping that too will lure Rob into staying longer, and it does, even though Felipe beats him comprehensively at FIFA. Felipe is biding his time, letting Rob relax and get more comfortable around him, not wanting to suddenly come on strong and startle or scare him. Signs are good, though - Rob is happy to sit close, laugh with him and touch him like a friend at least, maybe more. Felipe feels encouraged, and more than a little turned on. By the time Rob leaves, with a smile and a casual "See you tomorrow", Felipe is starting to wonder why he decided to play it so cool. Images return to his mind unbidden of Rob in the bathroom, in the garden, skin glistening with sweat and smudged with dirt, and Felipe's cock quickly swells again, wanting the attention Felipe didn't give it earlier. There's no reason for him to ignore it now though, so he goes to take a shower himself, his hand wrapping around his erection as soon as he gets in, stroking himself as he pictures Rob in there earlier, imagines what his dick would look like, hard next to Felipe's. Instead of his own cock, he imagines it's Rob's in his hand, imagines Rob's voice, low and rough as he asks, begs, Felipe to touch him, rub him, get him off. 

Felipe comes in no time at all, and it feels just as good as it did this morning. He's barely known Rob for twelve hours, and he's already jerked off over him twice. He's horny as hell, he desperately wants some cock, but now the thought of going out and getting off with some random guy just seems kind of dull and pointless. The only cock he's interested in right now is Rob's, and it's not that Felipe is spoilt, but he usually gets what he wants. 

Felipe sets an alarm for the next morning, so he can be up and dressed and tidied up before Rob arrives. He puts on a tighter t-shirt than yesterday, and shorter shorts that show more thigh, and when Rob rings the doorbell this morning he answers cheerfully straight away. He makes coffee for them both again, keeping Rob talking for as long as he can justify. Rob seems happy to linger, and from the way he smiles and laughs and just _looks_ at Felipe, he’s pretty confident it’s not just so he can put off doing any work for a little longer. 

Just like yesterday, Felipe makes his breakfast and goes to sit out on the patio, and just like yesterday his eyes are fixed on Rob, but he makes even less attempt to hide it today. Maybe it’s just because Felipe is so keyed up, but it seems like the temperature is higher than it was yesterday - Felipe brings out iced water for Rob again, and takes off his shirt as he sits in the sun. He can feel the way Rob glances at him when he comes to get a drink, and it gives Felipe a hot, heady thrill that makes his skin tingle and his cock begin to perk up, even though Rob is metres away and working hard most of the time, oblivious to Felipe's fantasies. 

Rob is wearing shorts today too, and as the morning wears on he takes his own t-shirt off, giving Felipe an even closer view as he rubs his suncream on today. Felipe's heart is thudding, he can feel a bead of sweat trickling down the back of his neck; he curls one hand into a fist, digging his nails into his palm to distract himself from the urge to touch skin, whether Rob's or his own. But he can't stop watching. He's sorely tempted to go inside and do just what he did yesterday, but he also wants to stay here, close to Rob, where he can interact with him. He likes the wicked feeling of sitting here, so nonchalant, while in his mind Rob fucks him senseless, on the lawn, in his bed, bent over the kitchen table. He imagines Rob wandering over, casting a pointed glance into Felipe's lap, smirking as he sees his cock tenting his shorts - reaching down and covering it with his hot hand, rubbing it gently until Felipe begs for more. 

Felipe is once again left nursing an erection that isn't going to go away by itself, not as long as he sits here leering at Rob's topless form. But today he has a better idea than just going for a wank, alone. He gets up, rearranging himself as best he can, and walks along the length of the house to the pool, kicking off his flip-flops and jumping straight in. The cool water shrinks his ardour, at least physically, and he swims idly for a while, but he's still daydreaming. He can still see Rob from here, see the pale sheen of his skin in the sun, and eventually something in him snaps, he can't keep it just in his mind any longer, he has to take steps, or he's going to go crazy. 

He gets out of the pool, and walks barefoot across the lawn, dripping wet, to where Rob is kneeling, tending plants in the border. His shadow falls across the soil, and Rob turns and looks up, his eyes widening when he sees Felipe, water travelling in rivulets down his chest and stomach. Felipe feels the thud of his heart again at the expression on Rob's face as his gaze moves slowly up Felipe's body till eventually it reaches his face. There's a flush on Rob's cheeks that isn't from the sun, and Felipe feels that familiar tingle go through his body, that rush, that anticipation.

"Is too hot to work now," he says. "Is bad to stay in the sun like this. Come and swim."

"I shouldn't," Rob replies, and his voice sounds lower than before, hoarse, as though his throat his dry, despite all the ice water Felipe has thoughtfully provided.

Felipe smiles. "I will not tell," he promises, and holds his hand out to help Rob to his feet.

Rob looks at his proffered hand for a long moment, but Felipe thinks that's good. He can see that Rob wants to come with him, and if his thoughts were entirely innocent, he wouldn't hesitate at all, would just cheerfully join Felipe in the water for a while before getting back to work. But Felipe can see in his eyes that it's not so simple. Maybe he feels the temptation to do not so innocent things if they were to play around together in the pool, bodies wet and slick, and maybe he's afraid of that danger, of getting involved with his employer's son. Rob is just a hired hand. If he were to start messing about with the people paying his wages, that wouldn't do his professional reputation any good, would it? 

The hairs on the back of Felipe's neck stand on end just thinking about it.

After several more long seconds, Rob takes his hand, and picks himself up. Felipe beams, and together they go back to the pool. He doesn't give Rob another chance to hesitate, just grabs his arm and jumps, pulling him in with him with a surprised shout. Felipe laughs and laughs, enjoying the way Rob swears and curses, sweeping his hair back off his face and rubbing his eyes. It's a good tactic, because Rob comes straight for him, but Felipe is too quick, before he realises that he'd rather be caught. He lets Rob push him back into the water, bobbing up again closer to him, shoving at him lightly just to feel Rob's wet skin against the palms of his hands. He makes sure to meet Rob's gaze, hides nothing, wanting him to know that, if Rob wants this too, Felipe is right there for the taking. 

But Rob looks away. Felipe feels a moment of frustration, afraid Rob is just going to get out and go back to the garden straight away. To his relief, he doesn't, but he does let himself drift away from Felipe, turning and starting to swim at a leisurely pace. Well, that's alright. Felipe does the same, making sure he stretches and elongates his muscles and sinews so Rob can see exactly what's there. He catches Rob looking plenty of times when he's sneaking glances at him too, and that just fuels his fire.

Eventually Rob seems to stop in his tracks, right there in the water. "I just realised,” he says, looking crestfallen, “I really should’ve taken my underpants off before I jumped in a swimming pool.”

Felipe laughs. “Well, you can take them off now,” he suggests, looking at Rob slyly, “Or you can sit out here so you dry,” he continues, giving Rob a safer option.

“I guess I’ll do that,” Rob murmurs, but he’s blushing again, and Felipe can’t help feeling he’d rather have gone for the first option, just like Felipe. Rob is clearly trying to remain professional, for which Felipe has to commend him - his parents have chosen a diligent worker. He’ll be able to give a glowing report when he goes home. _’Yes dad, he was so dedicated to the job that he resisted my seduction attempts valiantly, and clearly against his will.’_

Well, perhaps not.

Felipe follows Rob out of the pool, and they sit on sun loungers at the poolside.

“Still feels a bit cheeky, being paid to do this on your parents’ time,” Rob says, even as they settle down.

Felipe shrugs. “Is silly to work hard when is so hot, is not good for your body,” he says. “But if you are worried, you can stay and work late tonight, when is not so hot,” he adds with a smile. It’s all working out perfectly - Rob gets to assuage his guilt, and Felipe gets more Rob.

Rob doesn't need to think about it for long. "Well, if you're sure," he says. 

"Is fine," Felipe reassures him. "While they are not here, I'm the boss," he adds with a grin.

“Yes sir,” murmurs Rob with a smirk, and Felipe has to look away and take a deep breath, he can barely restrain himself. If Rob is this worried about slacking off to have a bit of a swim, Felipe doubts he’d be comfortable with Felipe straddling his lap and rutting against him till they’re both wetter and stickier and messier than ever. 

Not during his assigned work day, anyway. Felipe is trying to be good, really he is, but Rob isn’t making it easy for him. He doesn’t know how much longer he can resist. But then again, maybe he shouldn’t resist at all. He’s the boss, he said it himself, and Rob seems like he knows his place. Felipe could strip naked and lie there with his legs wide open, but Rob probably wouldn’t touch, no matter how much he might want to, because it’s Felipe who’s in charge, Felipe who can keep or dismiss him, Felipe who he relies on for his wages. To make any move would be impertinence, overstepping his bounds. If Felipe wants him, he’ll have to take him himself. Maybe that’s what Rob is waiting for. Maybe he _wants_ Felipe to boss him. If - and only if - Felipe says it, Rob will have to do it. 

That thought is too delicious for words, and Felipe subtly bends his knees and draws his legs up towards his body to hide the bulge growing again in his shorts. But when he turns to look at Rob, he can see that that’s just where he’s looking. A slow smile spreads irresistibly across Felipe’s face as his eyes sweep down from Rob’s flushed, flustered face, to his damp shorts, where he can see Rob is feeling just the same as him, and back up to meet his gaze.

“I should get back to work,” mumbles Rob, tearing his eyes away and making to stand up, but Felipe stops him with a hand on his arm.

“You want to? Really?” he challenges, feeling wicked and reckless. 

“There are things I want to do more,” Rob blurts out, his gaze drawn inexorably back to Felipe’s. The blush on his cheeks makes Felipe want to do all manner of unspeakable things to him.

“Yes, I know,” Felipe agrees confidently. “I think you want to kiss me more.”

“Yeah, I do,” admits Rob in a whisper. His tongue darts out, wetting his bottom lip, and Felipe wants to taste it so much his mouth is practically watering.

Felipe smiles widely in satisfaction, excitement fizzing through his veins. There’s nothing at all stopping him now. He gets up, making sure Rob gets a good view of his crotch before he leans over him, cups his cheek in his palm, and brings his lips to Rob’s. He tastes salty, chloriney, hot, and he kisses back hungrily until Felipe has to pull back, breathing hard. 

"Very good," Felipe pants, wiping his wet mouth with the back of his wrist. Rob is at least half-hard, and Felipe can’t resist, he has to touch, it’s all he’s thought about for the past day and a half. He slides his hand right inside Rob’s shorts, cupping his cock loosely, enjoying the feeling as it stiffens against his fingers. He grins down at Rob, teasing him a little before he wraps his hand more closely around his hard cock, starting to jack him off slowly. He loves the way Rob looks at him, he can see in his eyes how much Rob wants him - Felipe could never get tired of being looked at with that much lust, that much desire. His skin prickles with excitement, he’s so hot, inside and out. 

Rob thrusts up into his hand with a little sound of pleasure, then he sits up, leaning up to kiss Felipe again, full and deep. “Wait,” he murmurs, voice rough. He _can’t_ be telling him to stop, thinks Felipe, they’re both already too far gone for that surely, but Rob reluctantly takes his hand and eases it off his cock. Felipe doesn’t even have time to feel frustrated, because Rob is smirking up at him, his lips still wet and so hot and he says, “You’re my employer, surely it should be me performing the service for you.”

Felipe feels dizzy, his pulse buzzing in his head and his cock throbbing, and Rob pushes him back far enough that he can pull down his shorts and get out his dick. Felipe moans at the first slick touch of his tongue on the head, and when Rob starts to suck him he can barely stand. He grasps Rob’s shoulders and the back of his neck, trying to keep control, but it feels so good, god, _so good_ , that the couple of desperate wanks he had yesterday feel like they’ve done nothing to dent his raging desire. He’s going to come like a virgin and Rob is going to laugh at him but he doesn’t care, because Rob’s mouth feels so perfect that he can’t get enough. The sooner he comes, the sooner he can get it up again and have another go. 

He pushes deeper into Rob’s mouth and Rob takes it, lets him fuck his mouth in quick, eager thrusts. He can feel the heat starting to build rapidly inside him, urgency growing and driving him on, and it’s quite sudden when he realises he’s about to come and he should let Rob know.

“I’m going to-” he starts, but Rob has already guessed, sliding his mouth off Felipe’s cock as gracefully as he can. Felipe shivers with pleasure as Rob’s soft lips drag over his sensitive flesh, moaning when Rob wraps a firm hand around the base and starts to stroke. His pace is fast and just what Felipe needs, and the contrast with the softness of his mouth makes Felipe cry out, coming in thick, hot pulses over Rob’s hand and spilling onto his lap between them. 

Felipe is shaking, his legs too weak to support him, so he sits down beside Rob, facing him on the edge of the lounger so he can put his right hand straight onto Rob’s dick. He grins when Rob swears breathlessly, his hips rocking up into Felipe’s touch. It’s pleasing to feel how hard he is, how wet the tip of his cock is, and Felipe is already thinking of how it will feel inside him, later, when they’re ready for more. They have a week, maybe two if Felipe gets his way, and he’s already thinking of ways to make the most of it. 

Rob’s eyes are shut now, and his cock is even harder in Felipe’s hand, and he groans as he comes, jerking as he sends splashes of it over the pale skin of his stomach. 

Felipe smiles with satisfaction. Every part of his body feels warm and relaxed and happy. He looks down at Rob, who looks back at him with a faintly dazed expression that makes Felipe feel even smugger. 

“I wanted to do that since I first saw you,” he admits.

Rob chuckles. “That was only yesterday. You’re a fast worker.”

Felipe shrugs, grinning. “I like to get what I want.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” Rob murmurs. 

They sit for a few minutes, quietly getting their breath back, just stealing glances at each other’s faces. Felipe smiles every time he looks and Rob is smiling back. He wonders if Rob’s body is feeling the same pleasant languor as his own. He definitely feels ready for a nap. 

“I guess I really should get back to work now,” Rob murmurs eventually, sitting up slowly and tucking his softened cock back into his shorts.

Felipe wrinkles his nose. “You don’t want to shower?”

Rob shakes his head. “No point now, is there? I’m only going to get dirty again,” he says with a grin, and for some reason it makes Felipe blush. 

For his part, Felipe does go and shower, and does decide to indulge in that nap, just because he wants to and he can. He can’t wipe the ridiculous and very dirty grin off his face - he knows if any of his friends were to see him now, they’d know exactly what he’d just been doing. Hell, if a stranger saw him now, they’d probably be able to guess. 

He sets an alarm, because he’d hate to wake up and Rob be gone, but he wakes up before it, and heads straight back out to the garden, where Rob is still diligently weeding the borders. He wants to go up and bother him, flirt with him, let him know there’s more where that came from, but he decides to bide his time. He gets himself a drink and a snack and sits and watches, like he did all day yesterday and this morning. The crazy desire, the hunger he felt earlier has subsided somewhat now, but he can still feel the memory of it, the seeds of it, dormant and waiting to awaken again at the slightest provoking look or move from Rob. 

It’s not long before Rob looks around and sees him. Felipe wonders if he’s kept checking to see if he was there. He gives Rob the same dirty grin he’s been wearing all afternoon, and Rob grins right back at him. He thinks for a second that Rob’s just going to go back to work, and he can see that Rob actually thinks about it, for a moment - but he quickly gives the notion up and stands up, heading across the grass towards Felipe. His shirt is still off and his skin and hair are both damp - it must be with sweat now, because the hot sun will long since have dried him from his dip in the pool earlier. 

"You been sleeping again?" Rob asks with a grin. "Lucky you. Some of us have been hard at work."

Felipe smiles smugly. "But when you are finished working, maybe you will get a reward," he adds, his smile turning cheekier.

"You mean besides getting paid?" Rob asks dryly.

Felipe grins. "Is better than money," he promises, and he can already feel the buzz of excitement just starting to rise again in the bottom of his stomach. 

"I can believe it," Rob murmurs, and the way he drags his eyes over Felipe's body makes his skin feel hot, already feeling a prickle of anticipation for Rob’s touch.

He can’t help but feel a twinge of disappointment when Rob goes back to work, even though he doesn’t feel like he needs him _right now_ , but he knows he will _soon_ , and he can’t wait. After what happened earlier by the pool, Felipe can imagine how good it'll be. He remembers the softness of his mouth and the roughness of his hands, worker's hands. He knows how to use them. Felipe is sure he's skilled at using lots of things. 

Felipe finds waiting more difficult than he thought. He feels more and more restless, keyed up, something inside him coiling tighter and tighter. He studies the muscles of Rob’s back as they pull and move under his bare, glistening skin, and it just stokes the slow fire building inside him. He wants to smooth his hands over those muscles, dig his fingers into them as they flex when Rob thrusts into him. Fuck. He wants it so badly he aches, and he wants Rob to feel this way too. Wants him to be so worked up by the end of the afternoon that he can’t resist Felipe for a moment longer. 

Felipe loses himself in the fantasy of it, imagining Rob coming to stand over him, leaning down and kissing him roughly, open-mouthed and wet and messy. He’d pick Felipe up, his slight body easy for him to lift, and press him down onto the grass, covering him with his body, lying right down between Felipe’s spread thighs. They’d fuck right there, no hesitation, just desperate and carnal, deep, heavy thrusts making Felipe cry out every time until he comes all over himself. 

Felipe’s hard again, amazed at himself. He doesn’t remember the last time he felt this kind of lust, spreading, hot, through every vein and muscle, making him dizzy when he thinks these dirty things. It’s like a magnet inside him, drawing him to Rob, his eyes, his thoughts, his desire. He’s staring so fixedly at Rob that he’s sure he must feel it, feel that uncapped desire from all the way across the garden.

Maybe he does feel it, because soon Rob gets up, turns, walks over, and Felipe feels like he’s watching in slow motion as Rob approaches him across the grass. 

“I think I’m done for today,” Rob murmurs, his voice low and throaty, and Felipe can barely suppress a shiver.

He composes himself and says, as coolly as he can, “Really? I thought maybe you will do more,” as if he’s disappointed in Rob’s performance.

Rob raises an eyebrow, seeing through him like a pane of glass. “I’ll be back tomorrow,” he says, and Felipe wonders if Rob will really call his bluff and try to leave - after all, it’s obvious what Felipe wants: he feels like the heat is rolling off him, he’s practically panting like a dog. And he knows Rob feels the same, or why would he down tools so suddenly and without tidying up? Why would he come right over, shirt still off, eyes travelling thoroughly over Felipe’s body? 

Felipe smiles. “You should definitely have a shower before you leave,” he says, and he gets up and starts to walk back to the house before Rob can reply. 

His heart is racing, heat pooling in his stomach and between his legs, and he can feel Rob’s presence behind him, following him inside, through the hall and up the stairs, just like yesterday. But unlike yesterday, when they reach the upstairs landing, Felipe turns around and looks Rob in the eyes, puts his arms around his neck and brings their mouths together in a kiss, no hesitation. Rob’s arms come around Felipe’s waist, hot and strong, and Felipe slides his tongue against Rob’s greedily, wanting it all _right now_. 

He pushes Rob through the open door of his own bedroom, stumbling as they continue to kiss, his hands pushing eagerly into Rob’s shorts. He feels the same thrill from earlier when he touches Rob’s cock, wraps his hand around it lightly, rubs his thumb over the head until Rob groans quietly. Felipe doesn’t waste any more time, pulling down Rob’s shorts and underwear and getting rid of his own before he lies back on the bed, breathing hard as he looks up at Rob. Rob’s eyes sweep over his body again, and Felipe feels it as keenly as if he used his hand.

“I’m gonna get your sheets dirty,” Rob murmurs, spreading his arms to show his grimy hands and sweaty, grubby torso.

“I hope so,” says Felipe, grinning as he eyes Rob’s body and his erect cock. He spreads his legs and arches his back, showing himself off, and Rob sucks in a breath, taking a last, long look before he climbs on top of Felipe and kisses him fiercely. 

Felipe groans at the feeling of Rob’s body against his, the heat of his skin and the urgency of his hands as they touch his face, his arms, his thighs. He rubs his cock against Rob’s, consumed more than ever with the need to have it inside him, and Rob must feel it too, because he moans against Felipe's lips, swearing softly as they thrust against each other.

"Look in the drawer," Felipe pants, and Rob obeys, finding condoms and lube and reluctantly taking his hands off Felipe so he can use them. 

"You don't have to," he starts as Rob begins to push a finger into him - he just wants to get Rob's cock inside him, now, but this feels good too, so he lets Rob finger him a bit. He knows just where to touch, where to rub, and as his fingers slide inside smoothly, all Felipe can do is lie there, moaning, his body already flooded with pleasure. 

“Are you ready?” Rob mutters, slipping his fingers out and looking at Felipe in a way that suggests he very much hopes so. 

“Yes,” replies Felipe fervently, raising his legs so Rob can settle more closely against him, his cock teasing Felipe's asshole. Even that makes him squirm with pleasure, he's so turned on, and he groans as Rob starts to slowly fill him up. It feels so good, so satisfying to finally have Rob's cock inside him, feels like he's been waiting for this for so long, it's been on his mind for the whole of the past two days. It feels every bit as good as he imagined, and Rob seems to be enjoying it just as much, from the way he moans and swears, dropping his head to Felipe’s shoulder as he grinds against him slowly at first, as if he’s trying to get even deeper into him. 

Felipe lets his hands slide down the damp skin of Rob’s bare back, cupping his arse and pulling him against him, angling his hips to get Rob’s cock where it feels best. 

“Fucking Christ,” Rob mumbles, his breath hot on Felipe’s skin and his hips moving faster. His hands are on Felipe’s thighs, pushing them further apart, opening him up even more, and Felipe moans louder, helpless with the pleasure unfolding and bursting inside him. 

Felipe slides his right hand between them and starts to rub his cock. He knows he’s going to come soon but that’s alright, he wants to, he can’t wait, because he knows it’s going to feel incredible. He’s already ready, Rob’s cock inside him feels perfect, and he strokes himself just the way he likes it, keeping himself right there, on the edge of brimming over until Rob’s thrusts get more urgent, more erratic, and then Felipe lets himself go, spilling over his own belly and feeling himself clench around Rob’s dick.

“Oh, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Rob moans, his movements stuttering as he comes, fucking Felipe until they’re both completely done and there’s nothing left.

They lie there, panting, chest to chest, Rob still inside him. Felipe feels too satisfied to even think about moving. Every inch of him feels so good, he just wants to lie here and enjoy it. 

Eventually, Rob stirs, gently pulling out and disposing of the condom. Felipe grins lazily up at him; the last thing he wants is Rob to feel awkward or self-conscious. He’s quite happy for Rob to stay, go, do whatever he feels comfortable with. 

“I really should have that shower now,” Rob says, sounding almost apologetic. 

Felipe nods. “Yes, sure,” he says. “You know where to go.”

When Rob leaves, Felipe wipes himself clean, and pulls on his shorts again, though he still feels sticky with sweat. 

“You will stay and have a drink?” he asks when Rob emerges, clean and fresh and pink-faced from the shower. 

“I’d better head off,” says Rob, though he sounds regretful as his eyes stray down Felipe’s body. 

“OK,” says Felipe nonchalantly, though he feels a twinge of disappointment. “Then I will see you tomorrow!”

“Yeah,” agrees Rob with a smile. 

They don’t kiss again, and after Felipe has closed the door behind him, he rather regrets that he didn’t get one last little taste to keep him going till tomorrow. 

He goes to sleep on clean sheets feeling sated and satisfied, but he still wakes up in the morning with a hard-on that feels like it needs attention. Maybe it’s the knowledge that Rob will be here any minute, and Felipe seriously contemplates just opening the door in nothing but his boxers and inviting Rob straight up to his bedroom, but he forces himself to be good. There’ll be plenty of time for playing later. 

It doesn’t even occur to Felipe to feel awkward, because he’s just so pleased to see Rob again, but maybe it does to Rob, because he blushes a little when Felipe opens the door with a huge grin. 

“Morning,” he murmurs, running his hand through his hair almost shyly. It makes Felipe’s heart flutter, to see the guy who was fucking him so enthusiastically last night acting so cute and shy. It just makes him even more attractive, Felipe thinks.

“Hello,” he says, letting Rob in and taking him to the kitchen. “How are you?”

“Good,” murmurs Rob, and Felipe can feel him watching him even as he moves about making coffee. 

He looks over and meets Rob’s eyes, keen to see that blush again. “You slept well?” he asks with a smile.

Rob chuckles. “Yeah,” he says. “Best since I’ve been in Miami, I reckon.”

Felipe beams. He sees no point in waiting any longer, when Rob is right there just waiting to be kissed, so he goes over and leans up and does so. Rob doesn’t hesitate for a moment in kissing him back, putting his hands immediately on Felipe’s hips, then sliding around his waist and down to his arse as the kiss deepens. Felipe enjoys it very much, it’s very pleasing that Rob is as enthusiastic as he is, but, against his own wishes, he pulls away again.

“You should go to work,” he says, his lips still close to Rob’s. “Before it is too hot,” he adds, giving Rob a cheeky grin as he slips out of his arms. 

Rob chuckles, shaking his head, but he goes. 

Felipe feels full of energy today, like he could take on anything. The idea of another day just sitting in the sun doesn’t sound that appealing, even if there is a very attractive incentive. He considers going for a run, but then, the pool is right there, and the memory of how yesterday’s swim turned out gives him a little tingle of excitement. Still, he goes and swims seriously for a while, and he finds himself getting bored before he gets tired. His mind is wandering to Rob again, remembering yesterday and Rob’s slick, wet skin against his own. He’d love to do it again, just indulge in this holiday fantasy that’s unfolding in front of his very eyes, but he really mustn’t take advantage - Rob seems honest, he wants to work, and Felipe should let him get things done before he distracts him again.

But it’s hard, and getting harder. 

Tired of the water, Felipe gets out and stretches out on a sun lounger to dry off, choosing his position to be as close to Rob’s field of vision as he can. After all, he can be good, but it can’t hurt to remind Rob he’s here, available and ready if Rob decides he can’t resist any longer. Felipe won’t send him away if he comes of his own accord - and even if he doesn’t, Felipe doesn’t mind letting Rob admire him in just his swimming trunks from afar. The thought of Rob’s eyes sneaking over to him even as he tries to stop himself, remembering the feeling of Felipe’s body under his, daydreaming about Felipe just like Felipe is about him… Felipe is getting excited again imagining it. 

Rob is obviously more disciplined than Felipe, because it's lunchtime before he approaches Felipe, a slightly puzzled look on his face.

"So this is where you've been all morning," he says. 

Felipe smiles. "You miss me?"

"I had to fetch my own water," Rob complains, grinning.

"Well, I thought I will stay away, or you will not be able to do any work, and my parents will be angry," Felipe explains. "But is difficult," he admits with a grin. "Is frustrating!"

Rob chuckles. "Oh, my heart bleeds for you," he mocks. "Such a hard life, having a swim and sitting in the sun."

Felipe gets up and stalks towards Rob. "You know why is so difficult," he says, trying to smirk rather than giggle. 

"Oh, I do, do I?" asks Rob, raising his eyebrows quizzically. He obviously does, but if he wants to hear Felipe say it, he'll happily oblige. 

Felipe steps closer, toe to toe with Rob, close enough to feel the heat of his body. “You are there, so close,” he murmurs. “I think about you.”

“I’ve been thinking about you, too,” Rob confesses. “Sitting there with next to nothing on. It’s been very, very hard not to look at you.”

Felipe smiles, very pleased that his idea had the desired effect. “I look at you a lot,” he says, feeling his heart start to beat a little faster. “I look at you before too,” he says, feeling wicked. “From the window upstairs,” he explains, pointing. “I look at you, and I touch myself,” he says slyly, his hands on Rob’s hips now, his face turned up, asking for a kiss. 

“Fucking hell,” Rob groans. “You’re something else.”

Felipe just smiles impishly, leaning up and taking the kiss he’s been waiting for. Rob kisses him back hotly, his hands coming up to rest lightly on the small of Felipe’s back, and Felipe already knows he won’t be satisfied with just kissing, he can already feel his cock starting to swell - he couldn't help it even if he wanted to. He wants to fuck again, wants Rob's cock inside him plenty more times if he's honest, but he hasn't the patience to go inside where there's condoms and lubricant, he wants Rob now, here. He pushes down his trunks as they kiss, pressing himself shamelessly against Rob, starting to rock his hips, and Rob groans. Felipe can feel Rob's erection against his abdomen, and he generously helps Rob out of his shorts and t-shirt so they can rub against each other, skin to skin. He guides Rob down to the grass, pushing him back and straddling him, grasping his cock and stroking it as Rob watches him, mouth open and panting. Rob looks stupefied for a minute, just letting Felipe work his cock, but then he starts to respond, wrapping his own hand round Felipe's dick and reciprocating. Felipe feels like he's been in a permanent state of arousal since Rob first arrived, except for the brief periods after the numerous orgasms he's had. He's constantly ready to go, every touch feels like a relief, especially now he knows how good it is with Rob. 

They stroke each other off quickly, enjoying making each other moan. Felipe loves Rob's expressions as he gets closer, his eyes half-closed and sweat trickling down his temple. Felipe wants to lick at it, wants to put his lips and tongue on every part of Rob's body, but that'll have to be later, because Rob is coming in his hand, swearing and jerking up under Felipe. 

His hand on Felipe's cock stills as he comes, and Felipe groans, not able to wait even a moment for him to carry on, so he takes himself in his hand and finishes off, spilling himself onto Rob's stomach, already wet with his own come.

Felipe shudders pleasurably as he winds down, his hand slowly coming to a halt and his eyes opening to meet Rob's, watching him. He smiles, feeling himself blush a little again after the deed. 

“I could get used to this,” Rob murmurs, and Felipe giggles. 

“If you say that, maybe you don’t leave,” he jokes.

Rob grins. “Well, I definitely don’t get this at the jobs I usually go to.”

Felipe laughs. “I am special,” he says, winking. 

“You are that,” agrees Rob. 

After hesitating for a moment, Rob eventually wipes his stomach off with his t-shirt, pulling a face. 

“I will wash it for you,” offers Felipe. 

“You do washing?” asks Rob, failing to hide his incredulity that a young, rich, ever-so-slightly spoilt guy like Felipe would know how to do laundry.

“Well, no, but I will leave it for the maid,” Felipe says blithely. He enjoys Rob’s alarmed reaction for a moment before adding, “Is a joke! You can keep it.” He grins cheekily, and Rob goes back to work, shirtless and shaking his head. 

Felipe feels like he’s worked off a bit of that restless energy now, so he relaxes, reads a little, plays games on his phone, but he’s just waiting for the afternoon to pass by, because he knows when it’s over they’re going to fuck again. He takes a long shower, washes off the chlorine from the pool and the sweat from the sun and sex with Rob, gets himself clean in case Rob wants to use his mouth on him again, like he did yesterday. His skin prickles with the memory of it, and he shivers even though his body is hot. 

He lets Rob into the kitchen at the end of the day, wearing just shorts slung low on his hips. He can feel the heat of Rob's gaze on him, and it excites him. 

"You want a drink?" he offers, smiling slyly. "Or you want to..." He trails off, assuming Rob will understand - somehow saying it out loud still feels too presumptuous, even though they both know what's going to happen.

"Fuck?" supplies Rob, with a smirk. He obviously doesn't share Felipe's worry.

Felipe laughs softly. "OK," he says, because he's too eager for it to even think about teasing Rob right now.

They go upstairs again and strip off their last few clothes, falling into Felipe's unmade bed as they kiss and grope at each other.

"You're a fit young lad, aren't you," Rob murmurs, his mouth trailing down Felipe's chest and stomach. "Look at you. Look at this body." 

Felipe moans, writhing as Rob kisses and licks at his nipples, his hands running over the slight curve of his belly, stroking up and down his sides, rubbing his thumbs over the creases of his hips, until one hand curls around the base of his cock, giving it a slow stroke. Felipe thrusts up into his hand, and Rob smirks up at him before he licks the head of Felipe's dick, soft and wet and slow. Felipe groans, louder now, his hands clutching at the bed sheets as Rob starts to suck him, still taking his time and letting his tongue touch every part. Felipe's eyes fall closed, his entire world reduced to the feeling of Rob's mouth on him, the pleasure growing and taking him over. 

He cries out again when he feels a wet finger teasing him, just gently rubbing the sensitive rim of his asshole, over it and pushing inside, just the tip, then out again. Felipe can't think, can barely make a sound, it just feels too good. Every touch, every little movement, makes him gasp. 

"Rob," he groans, "Fuck me."

"Demanding," murmurs Rob, his lips red from sucking Felipe's cock. "I'm not on the clock now, this is my time, not yours." 

Felipe lets out a laugh in spite of himself. "Fucker," he pants, but he wants it too much now, so he easily gives in. "Please? I want your cock inside."

"And you get what you want, don't you," Rob says, giving Felipe's dick another firm stroke. "Well, you're the boss. Sir," he adds with a smirk, and Felipe's eyes roll back into his head. 

Considering his protest, Rob doesn't take long to get inside Felipe after all, and although he makes an attempt to take it slow and get Felipe all wound up, tease him and test his patience, it's not long before he's fucking Felipe just as vigorously as he did yesterday. It feels just as good as yesterday too, and Felipe could almost come just from Rob inside him - he hardly has to touch himself before he's spilling over his hand and stomach, smearing between them as Rob carries on moving for just another half-minute before he stiffens, groaning as Felipe feels him pulse inside him. 

Today when Rob rolls off him, he lies beside him on the bed as they get their breath back, and Felipe smiles, completely satisfied again. 

“You can stay tonight,” he offers, his heart suddenly racing again, wondering if Rob will balk at the suggestion.

“I’ve not got anything with me,” Rob says.

Felipe could offer him anything he needed, even clean clothes, but he doesn’t want to push it. “Well, then you can stay tomorrow night,” he says lightly. If Rob turns up with an overnight bag, he’ll know the offer is welcome; if not, he won’t ask again. It seems to make sense to him, but maybe it’s just his libido taking over again. 

Rob does turn up with a bag the next morning, casually dropping it in the hallway when Felipe brings him to the kitchen for their customary coffee together. Felipe can’t help but grin, already anticipating what’s going to happen later. The past couple of days he hasn’t even waited that long, but today it feels a little easier - perhaps because he knows he has the whole night with Rob, or perhaps because of their overactive schedule over the last few days. He lets Rob work in peace, hoping he doesn't feel weird about staying at his employer's house, like a guest. Sleeping with the employer is one thing, but accepting his hospitality might be quite another. 

He's not going to get into that right away though, because when Rob has finished working and Felipe leads him into the house, he can't even wait to get upstairs, he kisses Rob with intent right there in the kitchen. He's got a condom in one pocket and lube in the other, and Rob takes him right there, over the kitchen table just like he was fantasising about the other day. 

"You are a naughty boy, aren't you," Rob pants in his ear when they're done and recovering, Felipe leaning forward on shaky arms, Rob's cock softening inside him. "Your parents eat at this table!" 

Felipe makes a face, giving a breathless laugh. "Don't talk about my parents when we are like this!"

Rob chuckles. "They seemed like nice people when I met them. I wonder if they'd've hired me if they knew this was going to happen."

Felipe turns around so he can look up at Rob. "I'm glad they did," he says, grinning.

Rob smiles. "Me too, to be honest."

Felipe realises he hadn't given much thought to what they'd do between the end of the working day and bedtime, besides fucking, but it's easy to get along with Rob, even when they have their clothes on. They play on the Xbox again, watch TV, eat pizza and have a few beers, and it feels almost like hanging out with a good friend. A boyfriend. Despite the age gap between them, Rob is a lot more comfortable to spend time with than some of his exes, and Felipe feels a certain sense of relief that his impulsive decision to invite Rob to stay, motivated purely by sexual reasons, hasn't backfired on him. 

Nevertheless, by the time they're ready to go to bed, Felipe is definitely ready for the next round. He brushes his teeth and lets Rob shower, waiting naked for him in bed, and grins when Rob comes in, wearing a t-shirt and shorts.

"I see I needn't've bothered bringing anything to sleep in," Rob says dryly, already stripping again.

"Yes," agrees Felipe, lifting the bedcovers so Rob can get in with him. "I don't think is necessary," he says, kissing Rob again. 

This time he rolls on top of Rob, kissing him slowly, tasting and touching him. His need isn’t urgent, but he still wants Rob, doesn’t want to miss an opportunity to feel the pleasure he can give him. He has to make the most of it, after all. Maybe that’s adding to his desire, knowing that this won’t last long - it feels like a rushed, torrid holiday affair, and that makes Felipe’s pulse race and his cock hard. 

He has Rob sit up against the headboard and gets in his lap, slowly easing himself down onto Rob's cock until he's settled with it deep inside him. He feels so full like this, so sensitive, and he closes his eyes, rocking his hips gently as Rob's hands stroke up and down his thighs. Rob lets him do the work, go at his own pace, and they end up taking it slow, slower than Felipe expected, their kisses deep, touches almost tender. It's not fiery and desperate and messy like their encounters have been up till now, but it almost feels more satisfying. Felipe feels like he's worked off every gram of need and tension, his body tired in a way nothing else can quite reach. 

"How is the garden?" he asks as they lie there together, still buzzing too much to sleep, but too recumbent to get up and turn the light off. "Is a lot more to do?"

Rob shrugs. "Some, yes," he says. "Could've got it finished tomorrow, if I hadn't got distracted," he deadpans.

Felipe grins. "Sorry." 

"No you're not," Rob murmurs. 

"I think you are not, as well," Felipe chuckles. 

Rob tries his best to keep a straight face. "Couldn't really say no, could I?" he says. "Would've made things in the workplace a bit awkward."

Felipe laughs in disbelief. "You think maybe I will not pay you if you do not sleep with me?" he asks. “Or maybe I fire you and get another person?”

“Would’ve been your loss,” Rob shoots back, abandoning his attempts to keep from smiling. 

Felipe shoves him lightly. “For sure I know you don’t like this,” he mocks. “Is very difficult for you. Maybe I make you work too hard.”

Rob nods against the pillow. “Definitely,” he agrees. “I’m using twice as much energy as I usually do. Very tiring.” 

“Well, now you can sleep,” Felipe says, finally getting up and switching off the light. He slides back into bed and lies on his back, wondering if he should kiss Rob goodnight or something, but before long he realises Rob is already asleep, and, almost to his surprise, he soon is too. 

He wakes up in the morning because Rob is awake. 

“Shit, it’s late,” Rob mutters, as if it matters.

Felipe laughs. “Is 9!”

“Yeah, but I’ve been getting here about 8,” Rob reminds him.

Felipe isn’t having any of it. He runs his hand over Rob’s side and across his stomach. “Is not like your boss will be angry,” he teases. 

A smile tugs at the corners of Rob’s mouth. “I suppose not,” he concedes, letting Felipe kiss him for a while, before he pulls away with a sigh. “I should get to work soon though,” he says vaguely.

“You can go to work, after you fuck me again,” Felipe says, giggling as he rolls onto his back, pulling Rob on top of him.

Rob tuts. “You’re the most demanding employer I ever worked for, fucking hell,” he says, even as he’s kissing at Felipe’s neck and shoulder. “I’m only meant to be here to trim a few bushes, and look what you’ve got me doing.”

Felipe smacks Rob’s arse, not as lightly as he could. “You have got very…” He starts, fumbling for the English word.

Rob quickly supplies it with a grin. “Cocky?”

Felipe thinks that sounds right. “Is not good. I am your boss! You have to do the things I say!”

Rob chuckles. “What are you going to do, sack me?” 

“Maybe I tell all my friends in Miami about the gardener who fucks when he is supposed to be working,” he threatens, but his cock is already hard against Rob’s stomach, and his legs are spread with Rob between them.

Rob gives a bark of a laugh. “If all your friends are like you, I cannot see any way in which this could work out badly for me,” he says, licking up Felipe’s neck and speaking into his ear. “Just be glad you’re cute, or maybe I’d charge you extra.”

Felipe shivers. “You see, you enjoy too,” he points out breathlessly, moaning when Rob’s teeth nip at his ear lobe. 

“Course I do,” murmurs Rob, his breath hot on Felipe’s neck. “I don’t meet someone like you every day.”

Felipe decides that’s a compliment. Not that he believes for one second Rob has genuinely felt coerced into having sex with him, but it’s nice to know that his raging attraction to Rob isn’t one-sided. It certainly doesn’t feel it, when Rob’s inside him, fucking him like they haven’t done it in months. None of the excitement has faded yet, he still feels the same rush, the same thrill, the same chemistry between them that makes him lose control of himself. When he’s with Rob he just wants to be pressed against him, sticky and hot, licking the sweat from his skin. Wants Rob’s hands all over him, making a mess of him. Wants everything at once, he still hasn’t had enough. 

When they’re done, and Felipe is lying spreadeagled and boneless on the bed, Rob lazily sprawled half on top of him, He can’t resist. “Now you can go to work,” he teases, and Rob pinches his side in retaliation.

It takes Felipe several hours to realise that it’s Friday and Rob, presumably, won’t be coming over the weekend. He feels oddly disappointed.

“So…” he asks at lunchtime, when Rob comes and sits beside him at his customary watching position. “You will come again on Monday?”

Rob casts an eye over the garden. It looks pretty much finished to Felipe, but he hopes there’s something more to do that he doesn’t know about. “Yeah, there’s a few bits I need to finish up,” Rob says casually.

Felipe suddenly feels awkward. He’s glad Rob is so willing to come back, but can he justify keeping him here for another five days, until it’s time for Felipe to go home? And he _really_ can’t justify spending his dad’s money keeping Rob on to make use of his... other services. “And then?” he asks, cringing at how obvious and desperate he sounds. “If you are finished, you have other jobs?”

“Nothing lined up next week,” Rob replies, still nonchalant. 

“So…” Felipe goes on hopefully. “Maybe you come back on Tuesday?”

Rob turns to look at him with a faint smile. “If you’re not sick of me already, then I suppose I don’t mind coming back.”

“I think if you’re not working I cannot pay you,” Felipe says timidly.

Rob laughs at that. “I’m not a gigolo,” he says. “You don’t have to pay me to sleep with you.” He leans closer. “I’m happy to do it for free,” he murmurs, and Felipe wants to take him up on it right then and there. 

Over the weekend Felipe belatedly remembers he has friends nearby that he wanted to visit, and when they ask him what he’s been up to, he struggles a little to come up with a response that’s better than “Shagging the gardener”. His friends want to go clubbing, but Felipe really isn’t up for it - it’s not like he wants to blow off steam, because he’s done nothing all week but relax and have sex. And his friends might want to go and get off with guys, and Felipe just isn’t interested right now. He doubts he’ll find anyone he fancies as much as Rob - that kind of lightning doesn’t strike twice in the same city, and he’ll see Rob in a couple of days anyway. So he lets his friends go, and goes home by himself wishing it were Monday already. 

By the time it is Monday, he’s definitely recharged and raring to go again. He’s so eager that this time he does answer the door in just his underwear, enjoying the way Rob’s eyes widen and look up and down him, a smirk forming on his lips when his gaze settles on Felipe’s crotch. When he closes the door behind him Felipe pushes him against it, sinking to his knees and getting Rob’s dick out before it’s even hard. It turns Felipe on to feel it swell as he licks it, kisses it, takes it into his mouth, and it makes him even hotter when Rob moans and swears and grabs at his hair. Rob starts to thrust shallowly into Felipe's mouth, and Felipe likes it, likes feeling like Rob wants more of what Felipe is giving him, but doesn't want to take it with dominance. He loves it when Rob treats him with the deference an employee should show his boss. But he can’t deny it’s pretty hot when Rob cheeks him off like he did the other morning, too.

He slips his hand between Rob’s thighs, touching his balls, cupping them in the warm palm of his hand, rubbing his finger over Rob’s hole lightly, circling and stroking it. Rob groans, and Felipe can feel his thighs trembling, his cock getting even harder, and he pulls back, licking at the head and stroking the rest with his free hand until Rob spurts onto the smooth wood floor. 

He gets to his feet, realising his legs are shaking, and presses up close to a panting Rob. “I can fuck you?” he asks, voice strained.

“You can do anything you want to me after that,” Rob groans, leaning limply back against the door. 

Felipe bites his lip. He’d do it right now, here in the hallway, but he’s just too turned on, he needs to come sooner than that. “I will do it later,” he mutters, rubbing up against Rob until he takes the hint and sinks to his knees. 

Felipe is obviously more worked up than he realised, because Rob’s barely started sucking him before he’s ready to come. Rob pulls back just in time, but Felipe still manages to to get the first spurt on his face, and it makes him come even harder. 

When Felipe is done, Rob wipes his cheek discreetly, then makes a face at the floor. “Another job for the maid, eh?” he jokes, gesturing at the slippery patches on the wood.

Felipe chuckles. His underwear is already on the floor, so he mops up with it as best he can.

Rob shakes his head. “Disgusting,” he says, but his eyes are already on Felipe’s naked body with interest. "So... Later then?" he murmurs before he turns to head to the garden, and Felipe's hairs stand on end all over his body.

Felipe supposes he should at least inspect the garden, even if he doesn't really know what's right or wrong. It all looks neat and tidy to him anyway, so he takes some photos and sends them to his parents. 

_'It looks wonderful!'_ his mum emails back. _'I hope it wasn't too inconvenient for you, having the gardener there.'_ Felipe smirks a little to himself as he tries to sound as casual as he can in his response. 

"My mum says it looks good," he tells Rob when he goes back outside.

"That's good," Rob says. "And what about you? Do you like what you see?" he asks, grinning.

Felipe giggles. "You know is true," he says. 

"So, am I done then?" Rob asks.

Felipe shrugs. "If you think so, yes." 

"Because you made a promise earlier," Rob murmurs, moving closer, "And I think it's time you kept it."

Felipe swallows thickly, all the blood in him suddenly rushing to his groin. Some guys he's been with haven't been too keen on the idea of bottoming to a short guy like Felipe. He's not sure if it's insecurity, machismo, or just being a dick, but for a guy like Rob to show such enthusiasm for Felipe's cock is hugely exciting. 

"I'm ready," he says, his mouth dry, and Rob chuckles as they head inside and up to Felipe's room.

"So, how do you want me?" Rob murmurs when they're both naked and hard, kissing deeply on Felipe's bed. 

Felipe groans. "On your knees," he manages, already reaching for the lube.

"I'm surprised a rich boy like you doesn't have a big mirror," Rob says as he turns over onto his stomach. "Bit disappointed if I'm honest."

Felipe is too, now Rob has mentioned it. "You wanna watch me fuck you?" he says, circling Rob's hole lightly with a slippery finger. "Maybe I get my phone and film so you can see."

Rob moans, lifting his hips towards Felipe's touch, and Felipe is so tempted to make good on his suggestion - some sexy shots of Rob would keep him going when he gets back home, give him a reminder of this incredible holiday, like a fantasy sequence in an adult movie. But right now he's way too keen to get inside Rob, so he starts to push his finger in, as gently as he can, wondering if Rob does this often, or if Felipe is an exception. Rob is clearly eager, angling his hips to get Felipe's fingers where he wants them, and the way he responds and reacts makes Felipe's cock harder than ever.

"Fucking... fuck me," groans Rob, his head bent to the pillow, his arse ready and waiting. Felipe's head spins just looking at him, it's too hot and he's so turned on and his cock throbs in his hand as he rolls a condom on and slicks himself up. He almost can’t believe Rob is there like this, for him, looking so unguarded and undone, like he needs Felipe so badly, wants to be _taken_ by him. It makes Felipe shiver and tremble with want of his own for Rob.

He leans over Rob as he guides himself inside him, feeling the heat from his skin. He closes his eyes and bites his lip, trying to stay careful, trying to savour it. Rob feels so tight, Felipe goes slow, not wanting to hurt him, but the groan Rob makes when Felipe is all the way in reassures him.

"Fuck, that feels so fucking good," Rob says, his voice breaking.

"Yeah," Felipe agrees hoarsely. He starts to move his hips, slowly at first, drawing it out, making sure Rob is enjoying every stroke just as much as he is. He licks at the bumps of Rob's spine, runs his fingertips down his sides and over his stomach before he touches Rob's swollen cock, rubbing it in the same steady rhythm as his thrusts.

"Oh, yes," Rob groans. "Fuck. Just there, like that."

Felipe feels burning hot, light-headed, everything in his brain and body taken over with how good this feels. Rob's skin is hot and damp and tastes so good on Felipe's tongue, feels so sleek over his muscles as Felipe holds him, one hand under his belly to hold him close and steady as he thrusts into him. 

He straightens up again to push in deeper, and Rob groans louder. Rob is being more vocal now than he ever has before, and it's so exciting to Felipe that he's making that happen, he's making Rob feel so good. He tries not to go too fast too soon, because it feels better this way, pleasure swelling and rising and filling him all the way up, till he feels he almost can’t contain it inside him, his skin drawn tight and sensitive in every place where he and Rob are touching. He knows if he moves any faster, any harder, he’ll come and it’ll all be over, and he doesn’t want that yet, wants to enjoy this feeling for as long as he can. He keeps it on the edge for them both, long strokes, quick but not too quick, and Rob arches his back and swears, dropping to his elbows, trembling. His head leans back, then falls forward towards the pillow, and Felipe can hear him panting, he feels the way Rob’s body is tightening, knows he’s as close and ready to come as Felipe is. He starts to stroke Rob's cock faster and Rob swears, breathless and rough-voiced, and Felipe fucks him harder, control unravelling now. 

Rob is shaking, pushing back against him and thrusting against Felipe's palm, and then he stiffens and jerks, coming messily onto Felipe's sheets. Felipe keeps fucking him, ragged and desperate, for a few more moments before it's too much and he stutters, pushing deep into Rob as he comes. 

It takes him a while to collect himself afterwards. He doesn’t want to pull out, it just feels too nice. When he eventually does, he flops down onto the bed, and Rob turns over to lie next to him, close against his side to avoid the wet patch on the sheet.

“Fuck,” murmurs Rob. “I’m glad I’m finished with the garden, because I don’t ever want to move again.”

Felipe giggles, immensely pleased. “Is OK, you can stay here again,” he says, hoping Rob wasn’t put off after last week.

“I’ve not got anything with me,” Rob says again, like he did the first time.

This time Felipe grins. “Don’t worry,” he says. “I think you will not need clothes.”

Felipe makes sure of it. When they wake up in the morning, he pulls Rob into the shower with him, soapy, slippery hands stroking over each other’s bodies and finding each other’s erections, and they kiss and touch under the water till their skin is crinkled.

“I don’t want to come yet,” Felipe says, his voice almost a moan, because showering together is sexy and it feels so good he could easily carry on, but now they’re clean he wants to take Rob back to bed and mess him up again. 

He kneels on the bed, looking up at Rob, one hand curling around his cock, showing off for him.

Rob smiles, watching him appreciatively. “Lie down on your stomach,” he says after a minute, and Felipe obeys, electricity running right through him just at hearing Rob’s words. He feels the warmth of Rob's breath on his back, goosebumps rising on his skin from the closeness, and he moans when he feels Rob's tongue touch him, soft and teasing, licking down his spine. He presses his hips down into the bed, already helplessly turned on, and Rob's tongue traces lower, lapping at the small of his back and making him whimper. Rob's left hand comes to cup the cheek of his arse, his thumb finding his hole, and Felipe gasps, his hips bucking automatically at the touch, the gentleness too much on such a sensitive place. 

He's not unprepared, but he still groans into the pillow when he feels the first touch of Rob's tongue where his thumb was, slow and soft and warm and wet. Rob keeps at it, and Felipe can only lie there moaning, hips rocking desperately against the bed. His whole body feels molten with pleasure, his eyes closed and fingers clutching at the sheet. He feels Rob start to ease a finger into him - he's wet and slick and relaxed with arousal, and he gasps and shudders as Rob strokes him inside. Rob keeps on licking him too, his tongue teasing around where his finger is, and it’s so intense, Felipe can’t keep it together. He’s overwhelmed, the stimulation too much, and he comes before he can stop himself, spilling onto the bed below him.

Rob very carefully withdraws his finger and Felipe shivers at the sensation, still panting for breath. With considerable effort he rolls onto his back so he can look at Rob through dazed eyes. He hopes Rob doesn’t want him to help him finish off, because he doubts he can summon the strength to be of any use. He guesses Rob can see that though, because he wraps his own hand round his cock, kneeling over Felipe, and Felipe watches as he quickly comes over his already-sticky stomach, eyes shut tight and mouth open. 

Felipe looks down at himself and back up at Rob, letting out a breathless giggle. 

"You need another shower now," says Rob, smirking. 

"Later," says Felipe. "Now I cannot move!"

Rob grins, looking pleased with himself. He graciously reaches for some tissues and wipes Felipe's stomach clean, lingering over the task, to Felipe's satisfaction. Rob looks a little conflicted, like he feels like he should get up and do things, but Felipe pats the bed next to him invitingly, and he gives in easily. 

Felipe turns his head on the pillow to look at Rob. "That was fantastic," he says, grinning as he watches Rob's face turn red.

Rob looks away modestly, but Felipe can see him smiling. "Last night was pretty alright too,” he murmurs, and Felipe feels his own cheeks turning a bit pink as he beams with pride. 

Felipe doesn’t mean to fall asleep, but he must doze off, because he’s woken up by Rob coming back into the room with two cups of coffee. 

“You are very sweet,” he says, touched at Rob’s thoughtfulness.

Rob shrugs, embarrassed. “Well, you’re letting me stay and all that, so…” he trails off, before adding with a smirk, “Though I guess you do get something out of it too.”

Felipe chuckles. “Yes, is good for me,” he agrees. “But I think is not bad for you too,” he goes on. “But you tell me if you want to leave,” he says in mock-concern.

Rob shakes his head with a grin. “I think I’m alright for now.”

Rob thinks that he should, at least, go and pick up some clothes, so Felipe offers to take him. They can get lunch, go for a drive. It’s not just for show either, not just a token gesture - Felipe wants to take Rob out, have some fun together, no pressure. Rob isn’t someone who he’s only interested in in the bedroom, good for nothing but fucking. He may still fancy Rob like crazy, but he likes him more and more as well. 

Rob’s eyebrows raise as he watches Felipe drive a silver convertible out of the garage. Felipe grins at Rob behind his sunglasses as he lets the top down, inviting him to get in. 

“Nice,” Rob says nonchalantly as he fastens his seatbelt and Felipe sets off up the drive.

“Thank you,” Felipe says. “I don’t come to Miami very much, so I wish I could drive it more.”

Rob turns to look at him. “This is just your holiday car?” He shakes his head. “Fucking hell.”

Felipe has to laugh. “Well, is not just for me,” he explains. “My family use it too!”

“Still,” Rob says, not hiding his surprise. “I’m just a poor gardener, I’m not used to this kind of lifestyle.”

Felipe giggles. “Is even more lucky you met me,” he says smugly, and Rob rolls his eyes. 

When they get to Rob’s apartment, Rob says, “I’m not sure I should let you in here, it’s a bit less luxurious than what you’re used to.” 

His face is straight, but Felipe doubts he’s being serious, so he laughs and follows Rob inside the building.

“I told you,” Rob says as he lets Felipe inside. The apartment is small, but there’s nothing at all wrong with it. 

“Is a lot more tidy than my house in Brazil,” Felipe admits, chuckling. 

Rob snorts. “No maid at home?” he asks archly.

“No, but maybe I get one now,” Felipe says. “Obviously you are very organised, maybe you would like a new job? "

Rob bursts into laughter. "Well, at least I know what you're like as an employer," he says. 

"For sure I am very good!" Felipe reminds him, grinning.

"Yes, very generous," Rob agrees. "Flexible hours. Good benefits."

Felipe giggles. "And I think you will look good in the black dress," he says, gesturing at his front in demonstration of an apron. 

Rob rolls his eyes at that, disappearing into another room and reappearing a few minutes later with his overnight bag. They get back in the car and Felipe drives them to a deli he likes, where they get fancy big sandwiches. 

"So why you are in Miami?" Felipe asks as they eat. "You are not American." He noticed this a while ago, but hasn't got around to asking before now. He's generally had other priorities.

"I thought it’d be good to live overseas for a bit, experience something different,” Rob explains. “I knew some people here. And I’m a gardener back home too, so I thought I’d earn a bit of money while I’m here.”

Felipe nods. “But is difficult to get the visa for America? To work,” he wonders. 

Rob shifts, the first time Felipe has really seen him look uncomfortable. When he speaks, his voice is very quiet and Felipe has to lean closer to hear him. “Well, I may have taken liberties with that part,” he mutters. 

Felipe’s eyes widen in surprise. “You don’t have the visa?” he whispers. 

Rob shakes his head. “But for God’s sake, don’t tell your mum and dad!” 

“No, for sure I will not,” Felipe reassures him. He can’t help grinning a little though. “If anybody ask me, I just say I meet you and you stay at my house, you like the garden so you do some work, but is not for money,” he says, chuckling a little. “l pay you a different way."

“Payment in kind,” Rob says with a smirk. “You like having a rugged, outdoorsy-type around. I’m just your bit of rough.” 

Felipe giggles. “Is very exciting,” he says as they leave and get back in the car. “To know someone who break the law.”

Rob raises his eyebrows. “Fucking a criminal turns you on, does it?” he murmurs. 

Felipe grins. “Having a secret is very exciting.”

“Well, you’re guilty by association too, now,” Rob says, smirking back at him. “If I go down, you’re going down with me.”

“We already did that,” giggles Felipe. “But we can do it again!”

Rob rolls his eyes, but he’s chuckling. “Anytime.”

Felipe drives them down the coast, past the beaches and along scenic routes, taking in the views of the ocean. It’s easy to just keep going, and it’s dark before they get back, so Felipe can’t resist pulling up in a secluded spot and kissing Rob, which quickly leads to fumbling in each other’s pants and trying not to get any suspicious marks on the upholstery.

“You like a bit of danger, don’t you?” Rob says, still a bit out of breath as Felipe starts the car. “Imagine, two foreigners getting arrested for public indecency - I’d be deported! I dunno about you though, you could just flash some cash and you’d be alright,” he says dryly.

Felipe shoots him a grin. “But we did not get caught,” he points out.

Rob tries not to smirk, and fails. “Nope,” he agrees. 

They don’t have sex when they go to bed tonight, after their episode in the car, but Felipe finds it quite nice to just lie in bed with Rob, quietly falling asleep. When he wakes up in the morning, Rob is already awake and sitting up against the pillows, looking at his phone.

“You took a photo?” Felipe asks, suddenly a little paranoid, even though he’s not sure what he has to fear - he’s not even naked, for once. 

“No!” Rob chuckles. “You think I want to have your sleeping face on my phone forever?” he teases.

Felipe giggles. “Maybe you do not want to forget me,” he suggests.

“I don’t think I’ll forget you in a hurry,” Rob murmurs, and leans down to kiss him.

Felipe kisses back happily for a minute, before reaching for his own phone. “Maybe I want a photo of you,” he says. “Maybe when I get home I will show all my friends the handsome guy I met.” 

Rob’s cheeks turn red. “Met and fucked, you little charmer,” he mumbles, but he can’t stop a smile curling his lips. 

Felipe isn’t going to take no for an answer, so he sits up next to Rob and takes some pictures of them both, from the cheerful smiles to the silly face with Rob looking sheepish beside him. He turns to kiss Rob’s cheek in one, and Rob turns so he can kiss his lips, and after that they don’t take any more photos, as much as Felipe still has a lingering desire to capture them in the act. 

“When are you going back to Brazil?” asks Rob after, when they’re still lying in bed. 

“Saturday,” Felipe says. It’s only two days away. “I will miss you,” he says honestly.

“Yeah, I know what you’ll miss,” says Rob dryly, shifting his hips a little towards Felipe.

“For sure I will miss that,” chuckles Felipe. “But is the truth, I will miss you,” he repeats. 

Rob actually looks a little surprised. “You know what, I think I’ll miss you too,” he says, grinning. “It’s nice that I wasn’t just, y’know, another worker to you.”

Felipe shakes his head, amused. “Rob, usually I do not fuck the people who come to do work,” he says. 

“I’m special,” Rob murmurs, an echo of a day last week, and Felipe smiles. 

“Maybe next time I come to Miami, I will see you again?” he ventures.

"I'm off back to England next month," says Rob apologetically. 

"Oh," says Felipe, feeling rather foolish.

"But if you ever wanna see my face again, we can Skype, or whatever it is you young folks do," says Rob, cheering Felipe immediately.

"Is not your face I want to see," he says cheekily.

Rob snorts with laughter. "Alright, if you want to see my dick again, maybe that can be arranged," he murmurs. 

"I would like," giggles Felipe. 

"Maybe in a bit I'll give you a demonstration," Rob murmurs, leaning in to kiss Felipe again.

It's a hot day, the hottest since Felipe got here, and he feels bold enough to go out in the garden naked, taking a rather more reluctant Rob with him. He can't resist getting in the pool, tempting Rob in after him with the lure of water drops glistening on the tanned curves of his muscles. They mess about in the water, splashing and playing around, bodies sliding against each other. It feels so much more thrilling when they're completely naked, and eventually they get out, hard for each other again, and it doesn't take much for Felipe to persuade Rob they should do it right there on the lawn.

"You are a gardener, you like to be outside," he says cheekily, darting inside to get a condom and lube and leaving a trail of wet footprints and water drops behind him. When he gets back, Rob is lying back, leaning on his elbows, one hand lazily stroking his cock in the demonstration he promised earlier, and Felipe's stomach flips and heat spikes through him, it's such a beautiful sight. 

He straddles Rob on all fours, kissing him hungrily, letting their cocks touch until he can't stand it anymore and he hurriedly rolls the condom onto Rob and sinks down onto him.

"Fuck," Rob moans, lying down fully on the grass so his hands can come up to hold Felipe's hips, touch his thighs as he moves. He comes before Felipe, but Felipe doesn't mind, he likes the feeling that he’s so good and Rob finds him so attractive that he makes him lose control.

Rob mumbles a breathless apology, but Felipe just shakes his head with a smile, kneeling up and moving forward so Rob can sit up just enough to take Felipe’s cock into his mouth. Felipe’s so wound up, so eager, that he worries he gets a little carried away, but Rob doesn’t complain, doesn’t look uncomfortable, just takes it, and when Felipe warns him he’s getting close, he doesn’t move away, just looks up at Felipe with his blue eyes and lets him come in his mouth. He spits onto the grass as gracefully as he can afterwards, but Felipe knows he’s going to remember this with a deep thrill for a long time.

They lie on the grass for a while quietly, until Felipe grows concerned for Rob's delicate skin. 

"I don't want you to burn!" he says, putting a cheeky hand over Rob's naked crotch. 

Rob swats him away, chuckling, and sits up. "No, I bet that'd ruin your plans for the rest of the day," he says dryly. 

They move inside and Felipe makes them an easy lunch, which they eat on the sofa, still completely naked. Felipe likes it. It feels... decadent. Naughty. Like they're just waiting for the next round.

After their strenuous morning, Rob falls asleep on the sofa. Felipe at least has the decency to cover him with a throw, and gets under it with him - after all, there's not really much point being awake if Rob isn't. 

When he wakes up again, Rob is still asleep, and Felipe is still feeling naughty, one way or another. He gets up very carefully and goes to the kitchen, quietly getting a glass of water and tiptoeing back into the living room. The way Rob yelps when Felipe tips it over his head is the funniest thing Felipe has heard in a long time, and he takes off through the house, laughing as Rob chases him up the stairs to his room. He wriggles when Rob catches him, puts up a minor struggle just for fun, but lets Rob wrestle him onto the bed. 

“You’re a cheeky little bastard, aren’t you,” Rob murmurs, and Felipe can already feel himself getting hard.

“You are angry, that is quite sexy actually,” teases Felipe. “Maybe you want to spank me.”

Rob snorts with laughter. “I reckon you might enjoy that too much,” he says dryly. “I’ve got a better idea of how you can make it up to me.”

"Oh yeah?" Felipe asks with a grin. "What is that?" He's licking his lips in anticipation, hot already.

"Why don't you fuck me again, that was pretty good," Rob says with a smirk, and Felipe rubs against him with an eager moan, unable to stop himself. 

"You think that I will not enjoy?" he wonders, chuckling despite himself.

"It’s not that, but that way I can just lie here while you do all the work," Rob reasons, grinning.

"That is the same as what happen this morning!" Felipe points out, but he's not going to protest much. He rolls over and gets on top of Rob, kissing him hard, and Rob spreads his legs for him right away. 

They do it like this this time, face to face, even though Felipe isn’t quite tall enough to kiss Rob’s mouth as he thrusts into him. It feels just as good as it did the first time, hot and tight and with Rob responsive under him. Felipe takes it a bit easier, doesn’t go too fast, lets Rob ask him for it. Rob’s hands come up to touch him, fingertips trailing over his sides and stroking up and down his back, making his skin tingle, every nerve coming alive with arousal. They’ve fucked so many times now that Felipe already feels like they know each other’s bodies as well as real lovers would - he knows how Rob will react if he touches him like _that_ , and the sounds he makes when he’s getting close and wants Felipe to stroke his cock fast and just a little bit rough. And Rob knows that Felipe will want to kiss a bit when they’re done, letting him lie against him in the crook of his arm, even though it’s still hot and they’re both sweaty and sticky. 

Felipe is perfectly content and comfortable. But eventually he just can’t resist saying, “I never knew English guys could fuck like this,” and Rob shoves him off as he laughs.

“You Latins don’t have the monopoly on it y’know,” Rob says. “But now you’ve had the experience, I’m sure you’re ruined for all other nationalities.”

Felipe giggles. “Maybe I need to go to England,” he suggests.

He’s pleased when Rob smiles. “Maybe you do. I’m sure you can afford it.”

When Friday comes around, Felipe actually feels a little sad. He’s going to genuinely miss Rob’s company - not to mention, he still hasn’t worked out all the lust that he feels for him, his blood still heats when he touches him, his cock still stiffens and swells when he feels Rob’s fingertips stroking over his stomach, until he can’t wait any longer and he takes Rob’s hand and wraps it round his erection. Rob chuckles against his ear and Felipe shivers, hopelessly and so easily aroused. Rob eases his own cock between Felipe’s thighs from behind, thrusting between them as he strokes Felipe, quick and hot until they come in a sticky rush, Rob’s chest pressed against Felipe’s back. 

He hears Rob’s breathing gradually slow back to normal, and Rob says, “Probably for the best you’re going home to be honest, or I’d never get another fucking job.”

Felipe giggles, feeling immensely pleased with himself.

"You'd better make the most of me today, it's your last chance," Rob murmurs in his ear, and Felipe turns over to face him, eyebrows raised.

"You think you are so good, the best?" he teases. "I will never have anybody better in my life?"

"Nah, I bet a lad like you gets loads of attention," Rob says. "And besides, I bet rich boys can do much better than a rough old gardener. You'll forget about me in no time."

Felipe smiles, flattered. "I don't know," he admits. "I think maybe it will be difficult to be honest. I enjoy a lot, being with you. I think is obvious," he adds with a grin. 

Rob grins back at him. "Well, I think it's also obvious that I agree."

Felipe isn't sure what it is - maybe it appeals to some deep fantasy Felipe never knew he had, maybe it's the holiday bubble, or maybe it's some special pheromone connection - but whatever it is, there's a chemistry between them like Felipe has rarely felt. It probably wouldn't've happened anywhere else, he reflects - if he'd been visiting rainy, chilly England, or if Rob had been in hectic São Paulo, it wouldn't've been the same. Probably. So for that he's very grateful. And they absolutely make the most of their last day together, until they’re sore and exhausted, but at the same time smug, satisfied, and without regrets.

By the time it's time for Rob to leave, Felipe doesn't really know what to do. He thinks about offering to drive Rob back to his apartment, but then he remembers Rob's van is still at the house anyway, so there's no point. They've exchanged Facebook and Skype details, and Felipe is already wondering how soon is too soon to add Rob, and thereafter get in touch - he doesn't want to look too keen or desperate. Rob might've been a really fucking good shag, and he's told him as much, but he doesn't know if he wants Rob to think he'll be lying in bed at home alone, remembering. 

Unless Rob is doing the same. That would feel alright. 

"Well, I suppose I'll see you online," Rob says, standing on the drive. He hesitates a moment before adding, "I mean it, y'know, it'd be nice to keep in touch. Even if it is just when you're going through a dry spell. I'll be there for you," he says, grinning. 

Felipe laughs. "That is good. I will remember!" He steps closer and puts his hands on Rob's hips. Rob's left hand comes around to the small of his back, and his right goes to the nape of his neck, and Felipe tilts his head up to kiss him, deep and lingering.

They break apart, smiling. "Somehow I doubt my next job will be quite as exciting," Rob says.

Felipe grins. "I think you probably think this before you come here too," he points out. 

"True," Rob agrees. 

"Thank you," Felipe says. "You did a good job. In the garden as well!"

Rob grins. "That I know."

When Rob has left, and Felipe is trying to remember how to fill time before he has to go to bed and get up to catch his plane, he goes out and looks around the garden again. It’ll all look different next time he’s here, he supposes. So he takes a photo before the last of the day’s light disappears, and sends it straight to Rob. 

_‘So you can remember ;),’_ he writes.

 _‘I think it’s some of my finest work,’_ Rob sends back. _‘I’ll have to send that to potential customers as an example of what I can do.’_

Felipe smiles. The garden seems so different to him now, even aside from the work Rob has done on it. He’s not sure when he’ll next be visiting, but he feels like the memories of his experiences this summer will keep him going for a long while to come. And when he does come back, he rather hopes he won’t be with his parents, because he’s not sure he’ll ever see the place in the same way again.


End file.
